User blog:Cupriclizard6/Tales of the Phoenix Interference Team and the Halcyon Infiltration Squad
READ ABOUT FIRST |-| About = This is the official post for my Tales relating to my story. None of it is canon. neither are the characters such as Striker and Crater. JackDaw, Sparrow, The Director, and many others count as "canon" Now please enjoy |-| The CLASS-5 = The best of the best, the elites of the elite. The CLASS-5 is an intelligence organization similar to Halcyon and Phoenix. Only, they stand for different things than we do. mainly because they are law enforcement. Their commander in chief, George T. Mollard is a force to be reckoned with. He has ended many operations just by showing up. The CLASS-5 may be tough, but Phoenix is tougher. who are we kidding.. we've never had a single victory over them, huh? wait... is this thing still on? |-| The Phoenix Interference Team = The Phoenix Interference Team is a posse formed by us to sabotage Halcyon's plans. Mainly inhabited by Spies. Torpedo, one of said Spies, is the leader. Two of our best agents, Striker and Crater, are also members. |-| Tale 1: "Death before dishonor" = C5 (CLASS-5) Cadet: Sir.. Where are we even going? George: That's confidential, Cadet... but i'll tell you this once. The Cadet leans in as George signals him to. George: We have reason to believe that this building is the host of a criminal organization, probably a gang. C5 Cadet: Wow.. and we're gonna raid it? George: It's your first day, isn't it? C5 Cadet: Yeah... trained for years to get here. George: well in this line of work, i have one motto. C5 Cadet: Well then what is it? George: Death before Dishonor C5 Cadet: huh... George: (Into radio) We're on site, ready when you are. Person on the other end of the radio: Aye aye. (one hour later) C5 Cadet: What are we waiting for?! George: Just be patient... George suddenly signals the attack. The helicopters and assault vans close in as the sound of "ack-ack" is heard. C5 Cadet: What did you wait for!? George: tell you later. The two head in through the hidden water entrance and take down all the operatives inside. George breaches a door and runs in with a Raven drawn. George: Everyone on the ground! The C5 Cadet runs in with his F57 aimed down, he fires at the operatives on accident. C5 Cadet: Oh.. sorry sir. George: It's alright, they most likely wouldn't have given up anyway. ???: You honestly thought your assault wasn't known of? George and the Cadet aim their guns in the direction of the voice. The voice came from Wren. George: Who are you? Wren: Nunya. C5 Cadet: I know this joke. Don't ask what "nunya" means. George: I'm not childish, Cade-- George is shot. George: Agh!! Wren: You next. Wren aims a UP9 at The Cadet, He misses and the Cadet charges him and tackles him to the ground. George begins to get back up as The Cadet is losing the wrestle. George grabs the UP9 and aims it at Wren. C5 Cadet: Now, sir!! George takes the shot and Wren suddenly ceases all movement. C5 Cadet: Sir! George: I'm alright, Cadet... You? C5 Cadet: Yeah, let's get out of here. George: Yeah.. we've probably taken the place. George and THe Cadet limp to the boat and leave the base. (four hours later) The Director walks towards Wren, Wren then gets up. Wren: Playing dead really works, huh? The Director: Be glad he didn't hit your back. Wren: Yeah.. so what about the base.. it's lost. The Director: We relocate, obviously. Wren: Yeah.. By the way.. something happened. The Director: Hm? Wren: During Operation: Black Dawn... We lost communications with the team.. i fear the worst. The Director: Well.. is there any way we can figure out what happened? Wren: There's a contractor near the location. They call themselves Striker. |-| Tale 2: Betrayal = Crater and Torpedo are seen rushing towards a Helipad, Crater is carrying a case with something in it. Crater: Falcon, Where are you?! The police aren't kidding around! Falcon: (over earpiece) Turn around then! Crater turns around to see Falcon landing. Crater: Oh thank god! Torpedo: Hey Crater? Crater stops and turns around. Torpedo: No hard feelings. Torpedo draws a UP9 and shoots him in the chest. Crater drops and Torpedo grabs the case. Falcon: Crater!!! Crater is down, i repeat, CRATER IS DOWN! Falcon tries to shoot Torpedo but gunfire suddenly opens up on him. Sparrow is landed nearby. Falcon: When did SHE Get here!? Torpedo boards the Heli and Sparrow buts the SawBlade away and pilots it out of the area. Falcon drags Crater into the helicopter and flies off. The police reach the top of the building to see nothing but a small splotch of blood on the ground. DISCLAIMER: This is when Torpedo betrayed Crater as mentioned in "Torpedo" |-| Coming soon... =